


Derek's In Love

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lacrosse Player Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, derek's on the basketball team, its just fluff, there's lots of hand holding, there's no real plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Derek wants to tell Stiles he loves him.





	

Derek jumped up, cheering as he watched Stiles run down the field, lining up the perfect shot and scoring the game winning goal.

The rest of the crowd erupted as well and Derek couldn’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend. Stiles was hoisted into the air, throwing his arms up as he celebrated with his teammates.

“Hale,” Derek heard someone call.

He turned around to see the Sheriff walking up to him.

“Sir.”

“Derek, how many times do I have to tell you to call me John.”

“Right, John. How are you?”

“I’m great. Not every day your kid scores the game winning goal. Are you guys going out after the game?”

“Maybe. You know how overwhelmed he gets when the attention is on him for too long. We might get dinner alone.”

“Well enjoy your night. See you this weekend at dinner.”

 

Derek waited for the crowd to die down before making his way to Stiles. When he spotted him, Stiles’ face broke out into a giant smile before running towards Derek and Derek had just enough time to open his arms to catch his boyfriend.

“Derek I did it I can’t believe it holy shit did you see that I just got the ball and then I just- went for it!”

Derek smiled, kissing his boyfriend.

“I did see. And I’m so proud of you. Did you want to join your team for dinner or did you want to go somewhere alone?”

“Alone. Alone would be good.”

“Go shower and I’ll be waiting for you outside the locker-room.”

“Or you could join me in the shower?” Stiles smirked.

Derek felt his ears get hot at the thought of that but quickly pushed the thoughts away.

“Stiles. Go,” he said fondly, pushing his boyfriend towards the school, snorting as Stiles tripped over himself in his post-game excitement.

 

Derek hung around outside for a bit, knowing he was sure to run into Erica at some point.

“Derek,” he heard her approaching.

“Erica. How are you?”

“Good. You guys joining us for dinner?”

“Nah Stiles gets a bit – you know. We’re going to go somewhere quieter for dinner.”

Erica nodded.

“Excited for basketball season to start?” she asked. “Boyd’s thinking about trying out for the team this year. He loves lacrosse but I think he’s looking for a change. What are his chances?”

“Considering he’s my best friend and I’m the team captain, I think he’s got a good chance,” Derek laughed.

Derek noticed a couple girls looking at him out of the corner of his eye and he turned to them, giving them a smile before turning back to Erica.

The girls squealed, running away when they were spotted.

“Man that never gets old,” Erica laughed. “I have no clue why people are so afraid of you. If they only knew how much of a softy you were.”

“I’m not a softy Erica,” Derek all but growled out.

“Sure you’re not Mr. I cry at ASPCA commercials.”

“But those animals don’t have a home and it’s sad I don’t know how you don’t cry!” Derek exclaimed. Even thinking about those sad animals made his want to tear up.

“See, exactly what I mean. Your boy was really good out there today.”

“I know. Finstock told him that if he keeps it up, next season he might be able to get a lacrosse scholarship and that way he doesn’t have to worry about the cost of college and how it’d affect his dad.”

Derek was so proud of his boyfriend for that, smiling widely as he thought about it.

“Ohhhhh someone’s in loooooooove,” Erica crooned.

Derek ducked his head a bit.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

“Wait what really?” Erica asked.

“Yeah really.”

“Der that’s amazing have you told him yet?”

“No but tonight seems as good a night as any.”

Derek was pretty sure he’d been in love with Stiles since 7th grade but now he was sure of it. They’d been together for almost 5 months and he felt ready to tell Stiles now.

“Clearly I’ve lost you to love-land so I’ll let you go. See you in class tomorrow Hale.”

“Bye Erica,” Derek said, giving her a hug before making his way towards the locker rooms.

 

Derek waited outside the locker room, scrolling through his phone as he waited for Stiles. It wasn’t long before Stiles tumbled out of the locker room, not falling only thanks to Derek shooting a hand out to catch him.

“How the hell are you so good on the field yet the minute you stop playing you trip over practically nothing?” Derek laughed as he helped Stiles stand back up. 

“You know what Hale. That was rude. Don’t be mean to the game MVP.”

“Oh shut up Stiles,” Derek said as he shoved Stiles lightly before walking back towards the parking lot.

“Wait Der,” Stiles said as he ran to catch up with Derek before linking their hands together.

“Where are we going for dinner?’ Stiles asked.

“It’s up to you. We can go to Lola’s Diner or Johnny’s over in Beacon Valley.”

“Oh Johnny’s sounds good. I’ve been craving their chicken burgers for a while.”

 

Derek kept Stiles’ hand in his, even as he drove them to the restaurant. He wouldn’t admit it but he loved the feeling of Stiles’ hand in his. Being in love turned him into a total sap but he secretly loved it. He loved having Stiles close to him in any way possible, whether it be curled up together in bed or simply holding hands.

 

They got to the restaurant, ordering a mountain of food between the two of them before Stiles started talking.

“Next week is prank week,” he started.

“I’m aware.”

“What’s the basketball team got planned this year? Gonna glue our gear to the ceiling again?”

“Nope, got something better planned,” Derek smirked.

“Oh come on tell me. I’ll tell you what we’re planning to do to you guys so you have a heads up.”

“Nope.”

“Deeeeeeeerek please,” Stiles moaned as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.

“Hmm. No. I’ll pass.”

They went back and forth until Stiles got tired of trying to guess what the basketball team had planned.

After dinner, Derek suggested they drive to lookout point.

“Why Derek, are you going to have your wicked way with me under the moonlight in the back of your car?”

“Stiles no matter how many times you ask, we’re not having sex in the Camaro it’s way too small.”

“Fine then why are we going there?”

“What? A guy needs a reason to take his boyfriend somewhere romantic?”

“I guess not,” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s hand once more before they made their way to the car.

After they parked, they got out of the car, sitting on a bench and looking down at the city.

Derek was silent, knee bouncing up and down as nerves took over him. He loved Stiles, he was so sure of it. But he was scared to say it. He knew Stiles probably felt the same way back but there’s always the off-chance that Stiles just wasn’t there yet emotionally and Derek would have to live with that awkward situation.

Stiles picked up on his silence though.

“You’re thinking a lot right now. And you only play with your hands like that when you’re nervous. What’s up babe?”

“Nothing I-“

“You’re not breaking up with me are you? I mean, that’d be pretty shitty to do. To take me out to dinner then to the most romantic place in the city just to break up with me because I-“

“Stiles.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I wanted to tell you something.”

“Ok?”

“I uh- I love you.”

“I know, Stiles responded simply. “I love you too.”

“You know??” Derek was shocked, but his heart was going to beat out of his chest at hearing that Stiles loved him too.

“I do. I can see it in the way you look at me. And how you are always so patient with me. And listen to me ramble. And you treat me so well. I just know.”

Derek was speechless, opting to kiss Stiles instead of trying to find the perfect response.

“I love you I love you I love you,” Derek muttered against Stiles’ lips as they pulled apart.

“I love you too babe. Now can we go home? My bed’s a lot more comfortable for cuddling, and other extra-curricular activities,” Stiles said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“God I don’t know why I love you,” Derek sighed.

“Yeah but you do anyways.”

“Yeah I do.”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand, not letting go for the rest of the night. And if he got to hold Stiles’ hand for the rest of his life, well he wouldn’t complain.


End file.
